


Aftermath

by darylas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Drabble, F/M, Oneshot, Post-Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darylas/pseuds/darylas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick thing I did for a request on Tumblr. In the aftermath of an unexpected battle, Anakin and Padme are left alone to discuss what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short. It was just a quick drabble.

 

 Ahsoka stood on the bridge of the Republic cruiser, her arms crossed over her chest. Admiral Yularen walked up behind her, looking straight ahead. 

Ahsoka tilted her head slightly his way. "How is he?"

"His vitals have finally stabilized. He's regained consciousness, but healing will take time." 

The young Togruta let out an anxious breath she didn't know she was holding. "That's good to hear." She paused for a moment before quietly muttering, "I should have been there for him. I'm supposed to have his back." 

The Admiral looked down at her. "I've served with General Skywalker for quite a few years now, and I still find it nearly impossible to predict his actions. What he did was was noble, yes, but very reckless."

"I'm pretty sure 'reckless' is my master's middle name." 

"Would you like to go see him? He is alone with the Senator in the medbay."

"I...in a few minutes. I need to report to the council." Ahsoka walked away from the Admiral and toward the turbolift. 

 _Alone with Padmé? You owe me one, Skyguy._  

* * *

 

 Anakin rolled his eyes and broke the silence. "Stop looking at me like that." 

"Like what?" 

"Like I'm on death's doorstep. You just heard the droid; I'm gonna be fine. I'll just be off my feet for a few days. Besides, some vacation time might be nice." He smiled at her then winced, not sure which wound was hurting more. 

"You seem to be ignoring what else the droid said. One more blaster bolt to the torso and you would have died." Padmé adjusted Anakin's pillow, not looking at him. "I can't believe you did that." 

Anakin's face grew serious. "You can't believe I did that? You think I was just gonna let you fend off two dozen droids with just one blaster? You're a good shot, Padmé, but you had no cover. You were going to die." 

"I could have-" 

"No, you couldn't. Listen to me, Padmé. Your life comes before mine, every time. Nothing, not the Force, not even your kriffing stubbornness, can change that." 

Padmé looked down. There really was no arguing with him on the subject of her safety. She covered his hand with her own. "We'll see." Then she leaned down and kissed him passionately. 

He smirked. "I'll take that as a thank you." 

Padmé frowned and sat back in her chair next to his bed. "Anakin, nothing that I ever say or do will be thanks enough for what you did today. Of course that doesn't mean I will not try for the rest of my life. But, it's not just that. I'm sorry, Anakin. This was my fault." 

"Padmé, that's a load of poodoo." 

"Anakin, please. I thought there was a chance for peaceful negotiations with the Wroonians, that I could end the conflict before it began." 

"How were you to know that a droid army would be waiting for us? None of us knew." He cupped her face in his flesh hand, running his thumb across her cheek. "This _wasn't your fault._ " She leaned into his touch, wishing she could feel it more often. 

Padmé leaned down to kiss him on the forehead before getting up and walking toward the door. Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going?" 

Padmé glanced toward him. "To get Ahsoka. I know she's dying to see you." 

"Okay, but you better come back soon. You said you were going to spend the rest of your life thanking me, right?" 

Padmé left the room with a playful roll of her eyes and a thankful prayer in her heart.


End file.
